


Devil's Advocate

by carcinoDreamer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: I can edit this later shhh, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, i just wanna get it up for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoDreamer/pseuds/carcinoDreamer
Summary: Jhin wondered what death felt like.Thresh just wanted to feel alive.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Thresh, Lucian/Senna (League of Legends), Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Devil's Advocate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JellyJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJames/gifts).



> Once I remember how to format on ao3 its over for you guys LMAO
> 
> For my dearest friend James, and the amazing gang on the Vlain discord server that wanted to see me murder Jhin.  
> Temporarily.  
> For now.

Most days in the West were fairly peaceful: people coming to and from towns, visiting traders, talking to friends. On occasion you’d see the stray demon galloping across the vast expanse of desert next to Heaven’s Gate, Ionia- The town infamous for being where the demons originally crawled up from hell. While some rather... questionable... things happened after dark, it was rare blood was spilled in broad daylight where people could see it. Yet here was a mysterious person pinned with their back against the bar, and a surprisingly slick young man holding a card of all things to their throat.

Well, to their bandana technically, considering every inch of the stranger was covered. Slowly, they tilted the brim of their hat up, allowing the sun to glint off their circular goggles as they analyzed the card shark holding them captive. The entire bar had fallen silent as it took notice of the current situation. Some people would hope the two could talk it out. Most knew there would likely be a crimson sky by dusk. Hushed whispers were racing, people edging towards the entrance, others still reaching cautiously for their guns. The younger man hissed a quiet threat next to the stranger's ear; It was a softly spoken suggestion, pleasant and friendly as a ragged steel edge scraped forcefully across glass. Silence remained. The stranger stared on.

Jhin had a penchant for drawing first blood. Tonight, he conceded, he would get to indulge that habit. Ever so slowly, he put his hands up defensively.

“Just… what do you think you’re doing?” The gunman drawled, smooth and slow, tilting his head to the side as he did so.

“Karma’s here to collect your debt.”

The response was as smooth as the question, with a biting edge like a rattler. It left no room for another question. And while it wasn’t like Jhin needed another question, he needed the other man to not be such a damn quick draw. By the time Jhin had flipped his custom pistol out from its holster, the young man holding him hostage had already slipped a card from his sleeve. Before he knew it, the card was slicing through his wrist and straight through his glove- a disturbing and startling enough revelation to make Jhin falter and nearly drop his gun. Screams from fear struck patrons echoed throughout the saloon, a stray gunshot ringing through the newly tense atmosphere.

Jhin managed to keep his composure and silence for all of five seconds, until he felt a sharp, cold pang in his back that nearly made him groan. Two men, ambushing him? This could get annoying quickly if he didn’t put these cheap tricksters in their place. How… infuriatingly cocky of them.

“You know, this isn’t a fight you need to pick... if you wanted to die, you could have just asked.” Jhin sighed, steadying his grip on his pistol and setting his sights on the bloodshed bent gambler that started this mess. “I just wanted a drink... is there no peace in these towns anymore?”

“Not with a demon like you runnin’ ‘round these parts. Time’s up, Khada.”

This voice was deeper, rougher, and accompanied by hot breath all too close to Jhin’s face as the muzzle of a double-barreled shotgun was pressed uncomfortably into his back, not so softly grazing the shrapnel wounds freshly created there. Jhin grimaced. Admittedly, he would have loved to do this with a little more preparation and a little less drink in him. However, time and fortune were far from on his side, and all he could currently do was improvise. Having seen enough bar fights break out in Zaun, Jhin had the mind to reach around his captors back, playing it off as the gun cutting into the bone of his spine making him squirm. With a small bit of swiping and fumbling his hand landed on the cool neck of a bottle- one he hit with a little too much force- and with the sound of the glass hitting the bar all hell once again broke loose.

Shots rung through the air like a frantic melody, Jhin twirling beside Graves as he fired to scramble for the bottle he’d so gracefully flung over, raising the arm with his own gun to keep it trained on the most annoying man to ever cross his path: Twisted Fate. This time, however, Jhin won the quick draw. The heavy gin glass made a very solid, satisfying crack against Graves’ skull, leaving the gunman to drop like a corpse to the ground and leaving but a fine lined crack up the bottle’s side. Fate barely flinched as his partner went down, though his eyes did linger a few seconds longer than Jhin could quite comprehend a reason for.

Whatever the reason, it was of no matter to the golden demon. He slid open the chamber and spun the fresh bullets into it, clicking it shut and cocking the hammer. Fate had already flung a gold card his way, and Jhin cursed under his breath as he stutter stepped and it grazed his cheek- and then suddenly, he was frozen, as if the world had all but stopped to give him a moment to think. To plan his next move, to get ahead. But time did not stop, and the roaring pain of a serrated red card tearing across his chest reminded him of that. Graves was stumbling to his feet by now behind Jhin, and the man didn’t seem in a mood to take prisoners.

Unsteady and starting to struggle to breathe, Jhin made a dash for one of the abandoned tables in the saloon and flipped it over. He just needed a second to compose himself, he said, and he’d be good as new. At first the gunfire and soft metallic sounds of cards lodging themselves in the table was utterly terrifying: Jhin could feel a hot rush of adrenaline kick in as his heart raced, and he started to pick up on a rhythm to the attacks. The steady rhythm of Graves’ two shots made Jhin grin under his bandanna. It was a fun little dance and easy to get caught up in- a two shot base for Jhin to tango around before conducting his own higher pitched four shot assault, bearing down on Graves with all the ferocity of the demons themselves roaming the outskirts. 

Fate was more erratic, however, not seeming to care where he hit as he flung cards like knives at Jhins form. It was a short lived fight this round, Jhin barely managing to land some solid shots on the duo before Fate’s vicious cards and Graves’ bullets left him more torn up and unsteady than he could remember being in a very, very long time. There was a distinct feeling of something wet dripping down his face, and after hesitantly reaching up his free hand to graze his lip, he pulled it back to see nothing more than a gorgeous crimson red river running over his palm. Was it over now? That wasn’t quite fair, Jhin didn’t think. 

Slowly, Jhin took one staggering step. His metal boots clicked menacingly against the wood floor of the saloon, almost as if the ground wasn’t stained in a beautiful pool of Jhin’s most beloved color. It was a color that followed him with every step, steadily dripping, soaked through his clothes. When that had even started, he didn’t know. But oh, the realization was golden. It made Jhin laugh, slow and soft at first but quickly escalating into an erratic crescendo. 

Click. Clank. Jhin took another step, cocking and levelling his pistol at Twisted Fate. It was mechanical, trained, and the way he kept his arm flawlessly still through his fit of laughter immediately struck Fate as horrifying. It wasn’t something you could learn overnight. 

A final gunshot echoed through the room. It was quick and abrupt, and cut like a knife through Khada Jhin’s cackling. Instead, the noise was replaced with something much more sinister- the sound of the man choking on the blood quickly flooding his throat, the steady pool of the liquid onto the ground, and the sudden collapse of the West's most wanted criminal. 

Jhin stared at the ceiling blankly. Vaguely, for a second, the thought of death crossed Jhin’s mind. Was this it? It was quiet. He didn’t feel pain. As his vision blurred and his consciousness swam away, he let out a garbled sigh. He tightened his grip on his pistol, then released it.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad for a little while.


End file.
